godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-07
<< Previous Chapter ---- Triple Cross We've arrived at the shore of the dock area and disembarked from the jeep. After everyone got their own weapons and checked for a final time, we split up and got to our positions. Just before we got into position, Gina turned to me with a slightly mischievous smirk and asked. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I stared back at her surprised. "Come on now, out with it." -I don't know what you talk about.- I've replied and checked as our team mates had were sneaking closer to their designated points. They were still far away from out target, the Vajra. -Gina, if you try to bring up that matter, I swear I'm going to bite you for real this time.- "What's with you and biting anyways?" Then the sniper giggled mischievously again. "OH! I get it now... that's rather... kinky don't you think?" When I slammed my palm into my forehead she only laughed again. -Forget it, instead snipe that Zygote.- I scoffed merely and changed the conversation. Gina looked up, but saw nothing. "Zygote?" She asked me again and I raised my arm to point her in the right direction, it was far off from the stranded carrier me and the sniper scaled for the ambush, but eventually it would have found either Canon or Brendan should it float closer. "How did you do that?" After looking first in the designated direction, then once more with the scope of her God Arc, Gina looked rather surprised. "Care to tell me?" -There's another a bit farther.- I pointed once more slightly to the left of the first one, ignoring the question since it did touch on a very annoying topic. -Can you shoot that one with a regular sniper round to lure the first one away? Then I would like you to try that new bullet you got to see how effective it is in action.- "I can, but do tell me, how can you see that far?" Gina said before taking aim, a loud shot rang out and it penetrated the aerial monster dead in the middle. It fell with a probably scream of pain, because the first one I've spotted instantly turned towards it and headed to check out the source of the noise. "There you are my pretty one... Let's see how you like this one." Giggling a slight the sniper quickly changed cartridge and fired. -Whoa.- I stated as the sniper whistled, being impressed. Let's just say the first target got a hole the size of a fist drilled into it, as for the second target, the hole... I mean the shot freaking exploded more than a quarter of the Zygotes body upon contact. -Gina, just how many rounds of that can you fire?- "On my current reserves?" She asked with a raised eyebrow and I've nodded, after a quick calculation a bloody grin adorned her lips. "Three more before reloading." Giving a half cackling and devilish chuckle, I could tell that she was anticipating the hunt. "I'm going to enjoy this!" -Brendan, Canon.- I called for our two forwards and waited until they responded with a 'roger' each. -Did you see the power of that shot?- -Not clearly.- Brendan said, still on the way to sneak closer to the Vajra. -But it looked like the Zygote exploded from within... Was that the new bullet snipers get access to?- -Aw.- Canon on the hand sounded displeased. -I won't get to test my Recovery Bomb, will I?- I could practically imagine her pouting and saw the medic kick the ground sort of annoyed. -But on the other hand, at least I won't be able to accidentally hit anyone... Right?- -The plan is still the same, it's just we might succeed faster than we hoped for.- I nodded to the sniper with my head. -Gina, reload now and finish this fast.- "B-but..." I saw her turning somewhat sad. "I want to enjoy this as much as possible..." Pouting, Gina turned to me and started to plead. "Pretty Please? Please, please, please, please, please?" -You'll keep that bullet won't you? Then just let's finish here and retrive the core. You can shoot to your hearts content on other missions, this is a priority target.- Grunting at me in response, but still coping with the order the sniper nodded and took aim once more. -If that makes you happy, just know that even if I turn into a monster, I won't be a threat on long range.- "That makes no sense, Sierra..." She answered without looking up at me, but I could see her raise the only visible eyebrow. "When... A God Eater turns, there is no guarantee to know just what they will become..." Glancing up at me with her eye. "Just what is going on?" -Brendan is in position.- With a silent sight I said and saw that Gina acted instantly, firing a shot that hit the abdomen of the Vajra. We could hear the pained yelp as the shot struck home, hurling the legs out of under its body and sending the large cat-like beast rolling onto its back exposing its underside. -Now!- But there was no real need for me to give that order, Brendan already swinging down at the Aragamis head with the Charge Crush empowered blade of his struck just a fraction of a second faster than the second sniper round penetrated the chest of our target. -Don't give it a chance to recover!- It was frightening to see the action. "Sad... I was certain you would provide me with some fun." Gina muttered to herself before shooting a third round, this one aimed at the abdomen once more, ripping into the already huge gaping wound and almost through the Vajras lower half. "Give my regards to the next realm!" With that a final shot was released which hit home, just like the previous two shots on the beast and blew the belly away. -Rocked it!- Brendan exclaimed seeing the destruction that Gina was providing before he slammed his God Arc down for a final time, shattering the skull of the feline and stilling the body. -I feel like I got the anger out... Muuuch better.- -That's it?- Canon was surprised how quickly all this was wrapped up, laughing in disbelief. -You guys were so amazing out there... DID YOU EVEN NEED ME?!- I raised an eyebrow at this remark, but apparently the medic noticed how weird that sounded also and corrected herself. -I mean... I'm glad you... took me.- She added the final part barely audible and embarrassed. -That was a good mission! I mean we're all safe and they are all dead... And that seems good?- -Doesn't matter. Regroup and return home. We got what we came for.- ---- It's over... I stop before the elevator, just finished giving my report to Tsubaki and Dr. Sakaki on how the mission went. I am puzzled, just how could Lindow shirk his responsibility so much and still keep his position for so long... "So..." I heard steps coming from behind and turned to see the Instructor herself standing at my side, holding her tablet in her left lightly. "How you holding up?" I looked at the mature woman and pondered just what to say when she laughed lightly at my effort. "No, you don't have to say Sierra. I can tell already, you're eyes give it away." Smiling lightly I could tell from her gaze that she was reminiscing. Her right reached out to touch me on the cheek comforting. "They've got the same panicked look Lindow had. I still remember his face the day they promoted him." -Lindow and panic in the same sentence?- I blinked in surprise inquiring more on the matter. -To be honest, I can't even imagine that.- Then curiosity got me and prompted to be a bit bolder and ask away. -Sooo. What happened? I mean, how did Lindow get the hang of it?- "First thing you do, take a big, deep breath." Was my advice and I had to chuckle silently, that was very much like the Lindow I knew would have said to me. "Then relax, no one expects you to do this alone. The key to succeeding is to rely on your allies. Rely on yourself and trust." -Isn't that what you said to me while I was grounded because of my Arc?- I realized and saw Tsubaki smile warmly on that. -I have doubts that I'll make a good leader. While the Director said that makes me more capable, it's actually scaring me.- "I know that you will make a fine Captain." Her gaze then turned the regular fierce what was known for and snapped me to focus. "Enough up lifting speeches. Back to work!" The Instructor called and instinctively I've stood at attention. "There is a new mission assigned for the 1st Unit, this time the members have been already designated. Kota, Soma and Sakuya will accompany you. Get briefed by Hibari and head out." -Yes, Ma'am!- I wrote and stepped into the elevator that had been waiting for me in the past minute or so, when I got to the lobby I saw everyone ready to head out. -Everyone ready?- I asked and saw that Alisa was present as well, everyone looked at me and I heard Soma scoff before heading to take his God Arc alone. "Can't we take Alisa instead of that grumpy?" Kota whined and looked at me, but from the corner of my eye I could make out the russian girl pout a bit, apparently still a bit angry at the young gunner. "I mean this would be so much easier with the four of us." "Now now, Kota." Sakuya calmed the fuming gunner as she walked over. "This mission had been given by the Director himself, Alisa on the other hand is to head out with Tatsumi and Karel to secure a different location." Turning towards me the medic nodded. "Go and check the mission details, Captain." I'm... not going to get used to this at all... With a frown I've walked down to see Hibari who greeted me with a bright smile and presented to me the mission details. -Gboro-Gboro and Chi-You sighted, cores to be collected for analysis.- I repeated and frowned upon reading the notes. -Fallen Aragami activity detected, possibly small origin.- "This is why the 1st Unit was scrambled as we have the most experience facing Fallens out there." Explained the Operator and I had to agree on that, no wonder this was a priority request. "Engage them only when you must, for the moment avoiding them is advised." -Understood. Moving out.- I called and joined the others in the God Arc storage area, grabbing my Chupacabra I gave a slight sigh and got on the heli waiting for us to move out. Soma was already present and grumbled upon my presence and decided to take one corner to himself, the rest of us sat down near him at the wall and waited to be deployed. ---- After touching down at the mountain area, filled with lot of snow around some mountain temples, we got out and let the heli took to air. Two of us decided to go ahead and board one of the wooden lookouts. Kota was surprisingly silent during the course of the flight, but when we arrived he started to talk... Mostly to me about a lot of things that were on his mind, amongst them was one the food. One of his favorite topics after Bugarally and sleeping... "Man." He complained for the fifth time in the same minute practically. "Is it just me or are the rations getting leaner and lamer every day?" The boy shuddered recalling today's meal. "Seriously, I know food is tight, but damn... Y'know?" Then without waiting for an answer he practically rambled on. "Like what about that rationed pudding? I mean, if you can even call that 'thing'... like that." Another shudder came over him as he recalled. "It was mostly just multicolored goop..." -Did anyone force you to eat it?- I've watched him trying to talk out of that one, but when it was clear he couldn't give an answer I sighed only. -You ate it because you were curious and when you didn't like it you started to ramble of.- Well, I did recall being given a small sample of it, but to be honest I kind of liked it. At that moment, we heard Soma jump to our location and the young blabbermouth turned to him. "Hey, what's up Soma?" He called, but merely got a scoff back. "Dude, I was totally thinking on having a little shindig to celebrate our new leader. You in?" Walking past us and only glaring at me, the dark skinned God Eater replied. "No thanks." Moaning in annoyance, Kota called after him. "Oh, come on... Don't be like that..." Stopping, but not turning to face us Soma called back. "Go ahead and have your little love fest... Just leave me out of it." Then he jumped from the keep and we could see him walk up the slope from where the Aragami roared in the distance. "JERK!" Kota called, rattled by the answer. "Hey! Don't act all badass just... cause you're all badass and stuff!" He shouted after him in anger. Way to go genius... You have a way with words as usual. "Don't be so arrogant even when you show up like twenty minutes late, but whatever!!" He continued, fuming. "Jackass..." "Kota, do you think getting angry at him is the solution?" Sakuya chided the younger gunner as she arrived at our position too. "Personally, I don't mind having that little celebration, there is someone who deserved it." -I don't really want one.- I've admitted, but then Kota snapped to me and wore a very determined expression. -But, really. I'm not a party person at all.- I tried to weasel my way out of this, but seem the boy narrow his eyes and understanding that is not going to happen I relented. -Fine, but a small one only.- "Well now time to finish the mission and have that party!" He whooped and jumped down from the platform. "Without a certain grumpy pant." Added the boy in irritation remembering the conversation. ---- By the time we caught up to Soma, he already decimated one of the targets. The avian type Aragami known as a Chi-You, he was just removing the core when our group saw him. "You're late." He grumbled and pointed at the other end of the slope where a Gboro-Gboro was busy trashing some Ogretails. "That one is yours." Called the dark skinned God Eater and decided to head uphill instead of helping us. -I'm going to get Soma.- I called and decided to go after him. -Without him, we can't collect the core of that one. Be careful and if there is a problem call me.- "This will be a piece of cake! Delicious moist cake... with ice cream. Yes, cake a la mode..." He stopped then holding his stomach that grumbled in answer. "Is anyone else like... super hungry?" ... You don't fail to disappoint me, Kota... "Who's there?!" I head Soma's voice from the distance, and looked up to see him enter one of the upper temples. "Show yourself!" He called again and as I reached the bottom of the flight of stairs, saw him looking around. Unlike me, he didn't see the pale girl in the bloody rags hide behind one of the giant statues. "I know you're there!" Then he whirled around and swung his weapon, the Evil One out and Kota barely had time to jump back not to get hit by the move. "H-hey, hold up!" He shouted, raising his God Arc up defensively in front of him as I hurried after and stopped nearby. "It's only me!" He called in defense, sweating profusely. I've looked up once more, but the girl was gone by then. I don't like where this is going... "Huh?" Soma then decided to swing the weapon back onto his shoulders, tilting his head a bit to the side to ease up on the carrying. "Oh, so it's YOU..." His eyes narrowed as he glared at me and the gunner. "It's not like we came out here to look for you. Damn!" Grumbled the young gunner and I had to raise an eyebrow on that statement. You know this sounds very much like... nevermind. "You never came back. We got worried." Blinking at the boy stupidly, I just shook my head in defeat. Who was exactly that ran here and left Sakuya alone? Albeit, I doubt she should have problems with a Gob. "Now you found me." Soma grumbled, his glare intensifying. "Why don't you turn right around and go home? I've things to handle on my own." "What?" Kota was surprised at his anti-social behavior. But not like it was any different before. "We're comrades, man. We're in the same unit... Geez, you can be stuck-up." "Ha!" Not being able to hide his mockery, Soma snorted in disdain. "So, we're comrades now, huh? How so?" He inquired, but his tone didn't look like he really cared for an answer. "If you're talking about the kind of comrades who can't even survive on their own, who can't even be trusted to have your back..." Soma's voice grew grim. "It's better not to have them at all..." "Why..." Grinding his teeth and holding back on the insults, the young gunner glared at Soma. "You..." Throwing his hands into the air, giving up on the conversation, turning around and walking away. "Okay, then! You're so special! You're so incredible! You think you're such a hotshot... Suit yourself! I'm heading back!!" -If Kota is here, that means they have gotten the Gob downed.- Turning towards the gloomy God Eater I saw his eyes met mine, but not glaring at all, just looking. -You're clean of Izanagi's stuff?- "You should go too. What do you need with a monster like me?" Soma sounded almost sad saying that. If anyone would be the monster, that would be me, no? -Sierra, come in!- I heard Hibari call and I perked up in that moment. -An urgent mission came up, your team is to head out take take care of it.- She explained shortly and I had to frown at that, just what can cause such a problem? -A Quadriga was sighted in the city near the Branch. We don't know how could it approach without us noticing, but according to the scouts it is heading towards the Den.- Just fucking epic... -Guys, situation!- I typed hastily and Soma looked at me, hearing as this was broadcasted over the units channel. -Quadriga in the city remains, heading towards the Branch so pack up we're going hunting!- -Realy?!- Kota seemed surprised. -Can't have that! It's going to ruin the party!- Is that what you are worried about?! -Can we make it in time?- Sakuya asked calmly and I had to frown at that, we were quite a while away even with air transport. -What about the other units?- -None of them have the required expertise or experience to stand against a Quadriga.- Hibari replied and the noise of the Chopper filled the air as it was landing on one of the larger clearings. I saw Kota and Sakuya hurry towards us and we all boarded quickly. -If nothing changes, then the Quadriga will arrive at the Anti-Aragami Wall surrounding the Outer Ghetto five minutes earlier than you can make it back.- Just peachy... -Understood, let's hope for a miracle then...- ---- End of Chapter 2017,01,17 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic